


The consequences of a near death experience

by FancyPantsDylan



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyPantsDylan/pseuds/FancyPantsDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Snape is found alive, Harry finds out the consequences of being too enthusiastic about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The consequences of a near death experience

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:** |  [Work, Horsham](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Work,%20Horsham)  
---|---  
**Current mood:** |   
artistic  
**Entry tags:** |   
[mpreg](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/mpreg), [one-shot](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/one-shot), [pairing: harry/severus](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20harry/severus), [rating: pg-13](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20pg-13)  
  
  
_**The consequences of a near death experience**_  
**Title:** The consequences of a near death experience  
**Author:** fancypantsdylan  
**Words:** 2,190  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** When Snape is found alive, Harry finds out the consequences of being too enthusiastic about it.  
**Beta:** [](http://katiebell-0408.livejournal.com/profile)[**katiebell_0408**](http://katiebell-0408.livejournal.com/)**   
****Warning: **mpreg, AU, DH compliant but not epilogue  
**A/N:** I honestly have no clue where this came from, I found myself typing and couldn’t stop. I must thank [](http://katiebell-0408.livejournal.com/profile)[**katiebell_0408**](http://katiebell-0408.livejournal.com/) for beta’ing this as it was typed very quickly and she made it more workable. The title also is Katie’s *hugs*. Also if anyone finds Severus a little OTT lets just blame it on the ruddy big snake bite and leave it at that *g*.  
**Disclaimer:** All characters owned by JK Rowling, I just play with them. No profit made on use of characters.

 

It had been two months since The Last Battle. The clean up of Hogwarts was progressing nicely. And as things stood, the school should be ready to re-open come September. Harry, Hermione and Draco were once again helping Professor Snape prepare potions for Madam Pomfrey. Harry had learned to appreciate the more delicate precision for making potions, and although was nowhere near proficient, like Hermione or Draco, he was quite happy to chop and stir.

~*~

As Severus wandered around the different cauldrons, making sure things were progressing as they should, he noticed how tired Harry was looking again today. He had also noticed that Harry’s appetite seemed a little off as well.

“Come here, Harry,” instructed Severus, indicating that he should sit down on the stool. “You look fatigued, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Professor. Well apart from the funerals, the celebration balls, rebuilding Hogwarts, being a witness at trials.” Harry paused looking directly at Severus and then Draco. “Why the concern?” especially after all this time he thought.

“Well you seem a little flushed, although that could be from the cauldrons and I noticed you have not been eating as normal. Not that I’ve been paying that close attention,” Severus hastened to add, lest the boy thought he was spying on him. He really must stop thinking about Harry as a boy, he was a man now, considering everything he’d been through. “Along with you looking tired, I was just a little concerned” Severus added.

“Fine, take a look if you like. I’ll go up to Madam Pomfrey before lunch and get her to check me over, if you want,” Harry replied sighing, knowing it was better to give in than argue. Severus would do what he wanted regardless, hadn’t he already learnt that.

Severus felt around Harry’s neck, checking for any swelling. There was none. He had Harry stick out his tongue, but that looked completely healthy as well. Without having a sample of Harry’s urine there wasn’t much more he could do. He could perform a diagnostic spell but after the last time he’d done so, Poppy had warned him against using them.

“Well?” Harry demanded.

“As far as I can tell, there is nothing wrong. I would prefer that you go see Madam Pomfrey to make sure” Severus told him, “In fact, I think I will take you there now myself.”

Severus hauled Harry up, turning to Hermione, “Miss Granger, please finish up here. There is nothing too strenuous left, and Draco is here if you need assistance.” Having said that, Severus pulled Harry out of the class room.

~*~

“So, Harry, what seems to be the problem?” Madam Pomfrey asked, having had Harry sit on one of the infirmary beds for the examination.

“Well, it’s been brought to my attention that I look overly tired. And apparently my appetite is off,” Harry replied a little sarcastically, pointedly staring at Severus.

“I see, are there any other symptoms?”

“Well, I was sick two mornings in a row this week, but I’m eating proper food again and sometimes it’s a little rich, so I haven’t really thought much about that. I’m completely fine afterwards,” Harry assured her, not wanting to end up in the infirmary for longer than was necessary.

“Well the symptoms don’t seem too ominous, but it’s better to be safe than sorry, as the muggles say” Poppy said smiling reassuringly at Harry.

She waved her wand over Harry several times, looked a little perplexed each time. She turned to Severus and muttered something Harry couldn’t quite catch, waving him into her office.

Well that’s odd, thought Harry. He was feeling decidedly hungry now and wondered if he could get Kreacher to bring him something to eat. As soon as the thought occurred, Kreacher popped up beside him. He had been doing that a lot lately.

“Master Harry wanted something?” Kreacher bowed.

~*~

“Poppy is there a problem?” Severus asked, feeling a twinge of concern.

“Severus, how much do you know about Harry’s sex life?” Poppy asked looking a little apprehensive.

“I don’t understand, what has that got to do with him being tired?” Severus asked, feeling a little embarrassed at the question.

“Severus, it seems Harry is pregnant,” Poppy told him, waiting for the explosion which came next.

“What!”

“Harry is pregnant, Severus. About two months, maybe a little less,” Poppy answered calmly.

“How?”

Smiling now, Poppy replied “Well the normal way, of course. The question though is: who’s the father, as Harry is going to need a lot of support. Do you think it could be Mr Weasley or even Mr Malfoy, Harry has been spending quite a bit of time with both of them of late. And of course he spent all that time this past year with Mr Weasley and Miss Granger alone.”

Severus, still in shock, answered abruptly, “It’s neither of them.”

“Are you sure?” Poppy asked tentatively.

“Yes I’m positive,” answered Severus, pacing back and forward now. “As I believe it’s mine,” he offered reluctantly.

Poppy looked shocked at Severus’ declaration. “How?” she asked.

Severus sighed, knowing he would have to explain everything to her. Taking a deep breath, he began, “After the battle, Harry obviously assumed I was dead, which was a good thing at the time, it gave me time to heal the wound and take the potions I had been carrying since the _Charity Burbage_ incident. I fell asleep at some point, waking when I heard foot steps coming up the stairs. I was surprised to see Harry, and only Harry, I can only assume he wanted to arrange my body himself, especially after the memories I gave him.”

 

Severus paused waiting for Poppy’s reaction, she seemed to be digesting the information, so he continued. “He was as surprised to find me alive as I was to see him, we both had reason to believe the other wouldn’t survive. I can only assume from his demeanour he was pleased to see me, as he threw himself upon me, mumbling and babbling about how sorry he was and how pleased he was that I was alive. I was obviously just as pleased to see him, and suddenly he was kissing me and it wasn’t as awful as I would have thought. And I returned the kisses with much fervour. One thing led to another and let’s just say there was penetration and leave it at that.” Severus was relieved to finally have confessed to someone.

“So how do you feel about Harry now?” Poppy enquired.

“I don’t hate him,” Severus answered honestly. “Although I don’t believe I ever really did. I just had to distance myself, otherwise all would have been lost. And the easiest way to do so was to be as awful as I could to him.”

Poppy nodded, understanding on her face, “You know Severus, for two men to create a child, although not completely unknown, is rare even for wizards. Your magic has to be compatible and sympathetic towards your partner’s, some would even say empathic,” Poppy explained.

Severus nodded, finally realising something he hadn’t wished to consider.

~*~

Back in the infirmary Harry was trying to figure out this new telepathic link he had to Kreacher. It was very strange. It had started soon after Harry found Severus alive in the Shrieking Shack and _that_ incident.

Interrupting his thoughts Kreacher enquired, “Master Harry should not worry, Kreacher will look after Master and the baby. It’s been some time since Kreacher has had the pleasure of looking after a baby, but he hasn’t forgotten.”

Harry took a long look at Kreacher, comprehension forming, before fainting. Good thing he’d been on a bed.

Hearing the thump of Harry’s body hitting the mattress, Poppy and Severus hurried back out onto the ward.

Spotting Kreacher, Severus asked, “What happened?”

Kreacher cowered slightly, this was the man who had survived that horrible snakes bite by imbibing two bezoars, three vials of blood replenisher and six months of snake antivenin. He was truly a remarkable human and someone his Master admired greatly. Answering with the utmost respect “I told Master Harry I would look after him and the baby when it came.”

“How did you know?” enquired Severus.

“We house elves just know things,” answered Kreacher solemnly.

Moving passed Kreacher, Poppy examined Harry to make sure he wasn’t hurt. The boy was very lucky he had been sitting on the bed. “He will be alright. Best to let him come round on his own though,” she told the other two.

“Severus why don’t you go off now. I’ll explain to Harry and perhaps you can talk to him later” Poppy urged pushing Severus towards to doors, “And why don’t you take Kreacher with you.”

Severus reluctantly left, embarrassment showing on his face as Kreacher started his hero worshipping.

~*~

“You can open your eyes now Harry,” Poppy said with a smirk. “They’ve both gone.

Harry looked around sheepishly and then directly at Poppy, “Sorry.”

“No worries Harry, but perhaps we should have a little talk. Is there anything you wish to ask me?” Poppy asked gently.

Harry shook his head, he still felt dazed from Kreacher’s announcement that he was pregnant. Turning to Poppy he asked “How?”

“Harry magic is a wonderful thing. I’ll tell you what I told Severus, two wizards creating a child is rare and should be cherished. Your magic had to be compatible and sympathetic towards each other for this to work at all. Do not throw away this opportunity. Severus is a good man, stern and very stubborn, but good, and I believe you may just be the one to breakdown those barriers.” Poppy smiled encouragingly at Harry.

“Now let me explain about your pregnancy, it’s slightly shorter than a female’s” and off she went on a detailed explanation that Harry only half took in. He would have to ask Hermione later to do some added research.

~*~

Six months later found Harry and Severus back in the infirmary. Harry and Poppy had agreed on a ‘birth date’ for delivering their child and today was ‘D’ day, or ‘B’ day Harry thought chuckling.

As Harry had no birth canal, a caesarean section was to be performed. Poppy had never done one before, so Severus had hired a muggle doctor to show them the procedure. Once done, Severus had obliviated the man and sent him on his way, far richer than he realised. Severus trusted no one else with Harry’s health.

Harry had requested that Hermione be present, to hold his hand, figuratively as well as spiritually.

Everything was ready; Severus cast the numbing charm on the area of Harry’s belly. Poppy using the tip of her wand, made a cut just below the uterine segment section, carefully pulling the two sides apart, she lifted out the birth sack and baby, tying off the umbilical cord, she had Severus make a cut severing the baby from Harry for good. Giving the baby over to Severus, who gently cleaned him up, passing him on to Harry. Poppy in the meantime, moped up any blood and sealed the wound together again.

Harry was surprised how quick and efficient it all was and delighted when Severus placed their son in his arms.

“So have you agreed on a name yet?” enquired Hermione.

“I think so,” Harry answered, looking at Severus. “Can I please tell them now?”

“Of course,” Severus replied a faint smile on his lips as he gazed at Harry and his son.

Turning to Poppy and Hermione, Harry announced, “I would like to introduce you to Orion Severus Potter.”

Hermione hugged Harry, careful not to dislodge Orion, “That’s lovely Harry.”

“Yes indeed, a fine name for a fine son” answered Poppy “Now, Miss Granger, let’s leave these three alone to get acquainted. Severus, there is a bottle of formula on the table, remember, a tepid bottle only.”

Severus nodded and turned back to Harry and Orion. “You are happy with his name, Harry?” he enquired.

“Perfectly, Severus,” Harry answered.

“Then there is only one question I need to ask you. Will you do me the honour of bonding with me?” Severus asked a little shakily.

“Don’t you mean marry?” asked Harry.

“No!” Severus answered. “Bonding. Marriage can be gotten out of and I want to make sure you are with me for the rest of our lives.”

Harry smiled, “A bonding it is then Severus.”

Severus sighed relieved he did not have to fight Harry over this. “Move over, brat,” he instructed Harry. “I want to be able to hold both of you.”

Harry moved over on the bed, a slightly bigger one than normal, perhaps Poppy had foreseen this eventuality, he was glad for whatever reason.

Wrapping both arms around Harry, Severus pulled him close to his chest, lightly placed a kiss on the top of Harry’s head, loving the feel of his messy hair under his lips. “I love you, Harry Potter,” Severus whispered.

“I love you too,” answered Harry, as he and Orion fell into a deep sleep, secure in the arms of one Severus Snape.

 

~fin~


End file.
